Heaven Sent
by keke wonder
Summary: AllHuman.Jacob Black and Bella Swan are from two different worlds.Worlds that were never meant to be together.What happens when bad boy Jake gets into some trouble and is force to hang around good girl Bella that no one likes?BAD summary, but a good read!
1. Chapter 1

***PLEASE READ!***

**Soooo this a brand new story I'm alittle bit too excited about, lol. But I've been working on it for awhile now, and Its based on a movie. Im not saying what one (So if you know, or figure it out, don't say anything!) In any case though, I hope your guys enjoy, and be alittle patient, I'm still finishing up my other story All that I'm living for.**

**Also, just alittle background information, this story takes place in the late 1980's and the early 1990's if you hear anything people wouldn't normally say or do. And Jacobs Mother isn't dead in this story...or will she be? ;) You'll have to stick around to find out!  
><strong>

**With out further delay, I give you, Chapter one of Heaven sent!**

**Chapter one(Prologue)**  
><strong>Jacob<strong>  
><strong>(Mostly all of the story will be from his point of view unless I put otherwise!)<strong>

"Come on Jake! Hurry your slow ass up!" My friend Quil yelled.

It was a surprisingly warm september night, and it was me and the guys hanging out with a couple girls instead of going to the lame homecoming dance. I wasn't much of a dancer anyways.

"Dude, whats the rush?" I said, leaning back against my car, popping a cigarette in my mouth. "The guy isn't even here yet."

"He's an hour late, fifty bucks he won't show." Embry said, tearing his lips away from some random chick he picked up.

"Nah, he wanted this too bad. No way he'll punk out." Paul added.

"Jacob? This is getting boring, why don't we go back to the dance for awhile?" My EX girlfriend Leah practically purred at me.

"You know I don't dance, and nothings changed, so fuck off." I said, blowing smoke in her face.

She just huffed and stomped back over to Claire, who was staring at Quil with a longing in her eyes as he tongue fucked his girlfriend Rebecca.

"Guys this so lame!" Rebecca complained, tearing away from Quil. "I don't feel like standing out here all night!"

"God, will you shut up?" He roared, grabbing her arms. "You've been whining all night! Why didn't you just stay your ass at the-"

"Cool it Quil. She wanted to be with you. I think you've had enough to drink."

I snatched the beer bottle from his hands and downed the rest of it before he could protest. The loud roar of a truck caught all our attention, and the boys started whooping and carrying on.

"Finally the little shit is here!" Quil exclaimed, clapping me on the back. "Here comes the real fun Jake baby!"

I just smirked and watched as Seth Clearwater got out of his car.

"Nice shirt kid, borrow it from barney?" Paul teased.

The guys laughed and Quil slung his arm around Seths shoulders.

"Lets go boys!"

We all whooped again and followed Quil to First beach. To the cliffs.

Paul approached me and pulled me to a stop.

"Your gonna jump off the cliff with him this time, fresh meat."

"What? Hell no I'm not jumping off that cliff! Its Quils job anyways."

"I wasn't asking a question. You got a problem with it you can take your ass home."

I growled and brushed past him, hitting his shoulder.

"So wh-where are we going?" Seth asked, clearly shaken up.

I almost felt bad for the kid. Almost. If he wanted to be one of us, he'd have to grow a pair.

"See that cliff up there? All you gotta do is jump from it. Then your one of us." Quil answered.

"Are you sure its safe? That looks pretty high."

"Just do it okay kid? Go on, Jacob's going to jump with you."

I rolled my eye's. The bastard's already planned for this. Me and Seth stripped down to our boxers, while the guys took our clothes.

"We'll be waiting at the bottom! Don't have too much fun!"

With that they ran off, Leaving us to climb the rest of the way to the highest cliff in La push. Seth was practically shaking in fear and jumped when I patted him on the back.

"Be cool kid, s'not so bad. We all had to do it. Looks worse than it actually is. Just get it over with."

He gulped and nodded."Count to three?"

I nodded, trying to hide a smirk. "One...Two...Three!"

I took a running start, faking like I was gonna jump with him, and watched as he flailed around as he made his descent into the water. I'll admit it, I got alittle scared. If he kept squirming like that, it was no doubt that he'd break something once he hit the water. Or worse.

Killed himself.

"Come on kid! Straighten your legs out!" I yelled.

It was too late anyways. He hit the water, making the guys roar with cheers.

"Yeah baby! That's what I'm talking!" I heard Quil yell faintly.

Then everything got eerily quiet when they realized he wasn't coming back up for air.

"Come on Clearwater, stop fucking with us!"

I heard Leah, my ex-girlfriend, scream bloody murder. "Oh my gosh! Is he dead?" She shrieked.

"Fuck! Jake man, jump! Jump so you can pull him out of the water!" Embry yelled.

I stepped back alittle, said a silent prayer, then ran straight off the cliff. Unlike Seth, I kept my legs straight, ( and my neither region cupped), And made a clean dive. Once I hit the water, I searched for Seth's body and saw it just floating along with the waves. I swam as fast as I could towards him, carefully wrapping my arms around his torso.

"Jake hurry the fuck up man!"

I saw a flashlight shine on the water near me and panicked.

"Hey who's out there? No trespassing!"

"Come on, Come on we gotta get out of here!" Jared yelled.

The guys kept yelling for me to hurry up, and as soon as we were pulling Seth onto the shore, we heard the sirens of a police car.

"Shit! Its the 5-0! Jake just leave him there, we gotta go!"

Seth was groaning and shaking his head from side to side, there was a deep gash in his forehead, blood gushing out.

"Hey calm down, it'll be alright. The police will probably call for a ambulance."

"Jake we have to go!" Leah begged, pulling on my arm. I flung her off of me.

"Then fucking leave! I'll catch up with you guys later."

She hesitated, before running to catch up with the guys. I heard the sirens getting closer and sighed.

"Sorry kid, but your on your own!" I quickly grabbed my clothes, pulling my pants on, then sprinted off to my red rabbit, that I rebuilt myself.

I put the key in the ignition, stepped on the gas and tried to floor it out of there, but the 5-0 was headed straight for me.

I did a fast spin around to confuse him, heading off in the opposite direction. My moment of truimph didn't last long though, because I saw the the flashing lights on tail a minute later. Stepping on the gas as hard as I could, My heart beating out of my chest, I turned down what I thought was another road, but It was actually a empty lot and a dumpster.

A dumpster that I just ran into. I cursed loudly as I propelled forward hitting my head, and banging my knee against the steering wheel.

"Keep your hands where I can see them!" An officer yelled, pointing a gun at my face.

"Officer I was-"

"You have the right to remain silent, do not speak unless you are spoken too."

I sighed again, and surrendered. I placed my hands on the steering wheel, waiting for my punishment.

"Now slowly exit your vehicle.'

"Officer-'

"NOW!"

I grabbed my keys and slowly got up with my hands over my head. He quickly spun me around, so I slammed face down on the roof of the car. He started patting me down and inspecting things in my pocket.

"Well, I'd like to atleast know your name before we get intimate officer." I commented.

He roughly pulled me up, and put me in handcuffs. "I've heard just about enough out of you son."

We walked over to the police car and he tossed me in the backseat, driving to the station.

**So, how'd you like the first chapter? This was just alittle introduction to the life of Jacob Black. We'll be introducing Bella soon so stay tuned.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who Reviewed! They really made my day and I hope you enjoy chapter 2 just as much! :)  
><strong>

**Chapter 2  
><strong>

"This is the third time I've had to come bail you out Jacob!" My Mom yelled, slamming her purse down. "Next time, they might not let me come rescue you. You promised me you were going to stay out of trouble!"

"We weren't even doing anything Ma!" I yelled back. "We were just cliff-diving!"

"On a private beach you had no business being on! Your lucky they didn't press charges! A Boy was almost killed tonight Jacob! Killed! And you left him there to do just that! You know you could've been charged with murder too if he did die? Huh?"

"Yes Ma! I fucking know that! But it was accident! He just went under at the wrong angle. Not my fault the kid decided to spaz out."

"Watch your mouth Jacob Ephriam Black! And It is your fault for being so reckless, careless!"

She plopped down on the couch, holding her head in her hands, and there was a long, tense silence, until I heard her start crying.

"Ma...Don't cry." I said in a softer tone, kneeling beside her.

"I don't want to lose you Jacob...And I'm going too if you keep acting the way you do. You either going to end up in jail or dead. You need a father figure-"

"No. Forget Billy. He left you and me so he could live his rich life and sleep with all the women he wanted. I am not going to talk to that man."

"He's your father Jacob. You need-"

"I don't need anything from him." I said cutting her off again. "I'm going to bed. My leg hurts from hitting it on that steering wheel."

I limped upstairs, but couldn't get to sleep all that night. My Mom's sobs coming from the next room kept me up and tore at me.

The next morning, I limped my way downstairs, kissing my Mom on the cheek.

"Morning Jacob." She said quietly.

"Are you still upset about last night?" I asked.

She sighed and turned to face me. "The school called. They said some kids saw you and your friends drinking on school property. They're thinking about expelling you."

To be honest, I could care less if I got expelled. Its not like I liked school anyways.

I shrugged. "So what?"

"So what Jacob? You need your education! So you can get a good job, go to college! I don't understand why you act like this stuff doesn't matter!" She broke down again and I embraced her in a hug.

"Come on Mom...Stop crying so much. If you want me to stay in school I'll...I'll tr my best to stay out of too much trouble. And I mean it this time. Scouts honor."

She chuckled and looked up at me. "I love you boy, I just want to see you succeed. Now go get dressed, you have a meeting with the principal today."

I groaned. "My leg is really bothering me today, wanna let me off the hook?"  
>She patted my cheek and turned back to the dishes.<p>

"Nope. Go get ready."

When I got to school that day, the guys were waiting for me in our usual spot.

"Jake! Dude, what happened yesterday? Did you get caught?" Embry asked. "And why are you limping?"

I sat down on the bench and all of them watched me anxiously.

"I fucked my leg up trying to out run the police. Crashed my car into a dumpster."

"So what happened? Did they arrest you?" Leah asked, sitting alittle to close for comfort.

"Yeah. I told them that It was a nice night for a ride and we didn't want to go to our school dance, so we hung out on the cliffs for awhile."

"But what did you say about Seth?"

"I told them we found him there, heard the police sirens, panicked and booked out of there."

"You my friend... Are a genious!" Quil exclaimed hugging me.

We all laughed, and continued talking until...

"Hey look who it is." Rebecca pointed out. We all turned to see who it was, and saw Bella Swan carrying a cardboard box up to the school.

I'd known her since grade school, because our Dads were close friends. Or had been atleast. They stopped talking when my Da- _Billy,_ left Mom.  
>Although our Dads had been friends, I'd never paid much attention to her. Actually the only time I ever spoke to her was in the fifth grade. I asked her for a pencil, and that was the end of that story.<p>

"Look at her dress. I think I wore the same one in the third grade. And Is that the only sweater she owns?"

"Come on guys," Quil reasoned. "I think she may actually be...Kind of good looking if she tried. Plus you know its always the quiet ones thats are the freakiest. She might put it on a Brother like no other!"

We all laughed again.

"Hey nice sweater." Leah said, sarcastically as she passed by.

Bella stopped and smiled softly. "Thank you."

The guys waited until she was a safe distance away before cracking up.

"Thank you." Embry mocked in a high pitched voice, leaning on me for support. I just chuckled and shook my head. The warning bell went off and I stood up.

"Well, I've got a date with the asshole, I'll catch up with you guys later."

I made my way into the school, and straight to Sam Uley's office, ready to get this over with. He was always on my ass about stuff. I waltzed right into his office, without knocking and sat down.

"So am I expelled or what?" I asked.

Sam looked up from some papers and smiled.

"Its great to see you this morning too Mr. Black." I rolled my eyes. "I assume you know why your here then?"

"Yeah. Some kid snitched on me and the guys."

Sam sighed, got up and pulled a bunch of empty beer bottles from a draw.

"Jacob you know drinking and smoking on school property is against the rules and not to mention the law since your a minor. How many times do I have to tell you to ruin your life on your own terms and NOT during school hours?"

"Technically it wasn't during school hours." I said. He glared at me. "Look, am I expelled or not? If I am, stop making this meeting longer than it has to be."

He stared at me for long minute before a creepy ass smile spread across his face, making me squirm uncomfortably.

"What?"

"I'll make you a deal Jacob." He finally said. "I won't expel you, but you have do something for me."

"Woah...Dude, I'm not into all that gay shit. If thats what your into then-"

"Watch it Black. I mean do things around the school. Like, helping the janitorial staff...Participating in the school play, and tutoring on the weekends. Because believe it or not, your actually and really smart young man, if you would just care alittle-"

"Wait a sec Uley." I interrupted. "The play? As in the spring play? _Hell _no I'm not doing that!"

"Last time I'm telling you about your language. And yes I mean the spring play. You can either do what I asked, or miss out on the rest of your year, and perhaps half of your next. Its your choice."

I was ready to tell him to go ahead and expel me, but then I thought about my Mom and how devastated she would be. I made a promise to myself that I would take care of her when Dad left, and If that meant I had to do these bullshit activities...

"You know what fine. I'll do it. Don't expect me to be jumping for fucking joy about it though."

Sam chuckled. "I never expected that for one minute Jacob. You have a good day, You'll be helping the Janitor clean today during your free period."

"Yeah whatever...Asshole." I mumbled, walking out of his office.

"And detention after school for that!" He yelled after me.

I smirked, and the rest of the day went by painfully slow. I did get some sleep in Math though. And History.

Then my last period, my free period, I was mopping the floors of the auditorium, listening to all the nerds, who set up science fair projects brag about their volcanoes or moldy bread. My music couldn't even drown them out. The only project even remotely interestin, was Bella's.

"I made this at home, Its actually very simple to make. All you need is a wire hanger and some plastic wrap. Does anyone know what it is?"

Everyone around her shook their heads and I rolled my eyes.

"Its a stargazer."

She looked at me briefly before turning back to the small crowd.

"Its a stargazer." She repeated.

I smirked and put my headset back on, only to be interrupted by Quil and Embry.

"Hey, I think I spilled something back there, Wanna go clean it up for me?" Quil teased.

I punched his arm. "Fuck you."

"Sorry Jakey I only fuck-"

"Could you pleease watch you crude language? I'm trying to give a presentation." Bella asked us politely.

"Aw, we are so sorry Isabella, or should I say virgin Mary?"

"Its Bella."

"Well Mary, You should really consider getting rid of that absolutely _stunning_ sweater. What, your precious God can't bless you with a new one?"

"He's too busy looking for your brain to worry about me." She replied, with a small tired small smile on her face.

Embry laughed. "I guess she told you Quil!"

Quil growled and glared at him. "Fuck her. Anyways, come on Jake, me and Em were just about to go over to Paul's."

"Can't today. I gotta finish up here, then I have detention for calling Sam his birth name. He must really hate that his Mom named him asshole."

They laughed and Embry clapped me on the back. "See you later then man. Bye Mary!" He said in a sing-song voice.

I chuckled and the day went on...

I didn't get home until around eight that night, and I was ready to go pass out.

"Hey Jacob, how was school?" Mom asked.

I mumbled something unintelligent and walked to the kitchen, hoping for a quick meal.

"Your principal called today." She shouted.

"Yeah what did that asshole have to say..."

"He told me about the little agreement you guys made. Are you actually going to do it?"

I kind of have to don't I Ma? You want me to 'Make something of myself'."

"I do want you to make something of yourself Jacob. But not just because I want you to. You use to be such a good boy before you started running around with those...Those hellions."

"Mom we are not hellions. People just don't like what we consider fun. I'm not having this conversation right now, I'm tired." I walked over and kissed her cheek. " Love you."

She sighed. "I love you too. I don't know what I'm going to do with you though... Remember you have to get up early to tutor."

I groaned and slammed my bedroom door, collapsing on my bed.

I am NEVER drinking on school campus AGAIN.

**So what did you think of chapter two? Sorry if its on the short side. Reviews are welcomed and LOVED!**


	3. Chapter 3

**SOOOO Sorry for the late update! Everythings been kind of hectic since the holidays and I'm just getting back into the flow of things. So please enjoy chapter 3 of heaven sent!**

**Chapter 3**

The next morning, I woke up to my Mother shaking me violently and talking loudly in my ear.

Never in my life had I been so pissed off that it was Saturday.

"Jacob, wake up! Its morning time, and you have to catch that bus over to Forks middle school."

I groaned and rolled over so I was on my stomach," Its not morning...Go away."

She pulled my curtains back, making me graon even louder.

"Oh hush all that noise up Jacob, your not one of those vampires, the sun won't kill you. Now get up, you need to be out of this house in thirty minutes."

She left out the room and I finally dragged myself out of bed twenty minutes later. I threw on any pants and shirt I found not caring if I matched or not.

"Jake! The bus is down here! Hurry up!"

I grumbled under my breath and sulked downstairs.

"I hate Sam. Why the hell am I tutoring retarded kids? I was suppose to be going out with the guys."

"Language. And maybe this'll do you some good. Sam told me all the students volunteering, and Bella Swan was one of them. Weren't you two friends in Elementary school?"

I snorted. "Like I would waste my time on a girl like her."

"And what type of girl is she exactly?"

"A know it all. Goodie-two shoe. She acts like she's such an angel when I bet there's a stick shoved so far up-"

Sh smacked me upside the head. "You are so- I can't even- Ughh Get out of my eyesight boy! So disrespectful..." She walked off muttering, making me smirk.

"I love you!" I yelled, before walking outside and boarding the bus. There weren't too many nerds, thank god, so I just took a seat in the back, threw on my head phones and relaxed. I hope this horrible day was over as quick as it started.

About thirty minutes later, we pulled up to the school and headed off the bus. I had half a mind to sprint off in the opposite direction as soon as my feet hit the ground, but my leg was already fucked up, I would just ruin it more. I limped into the school, where I was handed a sheet of paper with a kids name on it and the problem area.

Geometry.

Great.

I walked around, until I found a table the said 'Geometry' on it.

"Hey kid, are you Collin Littlesea?" I asked sitting down.

The kid looked at me and scoffed. "Your kidding me right? _Your _my tutor? Jacob Black?"

"Glad you know me, but cut the shit and lose the attitude. I don't want to be here anymore than you do. Open your math book, we're starting with angles."

"No! I didn't even want to come to this stupid school! Its bullshit!" He yelled, storming off out of the room.

I sighed, frustrated. I should've ran when I had the chance.

So instead of tutoring, I got about an hour of sleep, and before I knew it we were back on the bus again, me listening to music, trying to drown everyone out, until I felt someone sit next to me. I glanced over my shoulder, seeing Bella smile softly at me.

"Hey." She said in that soft voice of hers. "Do you want to buy some raffle tickets? We're saving up money to buy the schools on reservation some new computers."

The Rez did have some crappy computers. Almost everything was run down actually.

Why do you think my Mom made me go to school in town?

I turned my head to look at her again and said, "No." Then turned my music up. But I could still hear her talking.

"I saw you were assigned to Collin Littlesea today. He really is a great kid, just a tough one to work with." She paused for a minute, as if she was waiting for me to comment or something. I kept my eyes forward. "Maybe if you came at it from a different direction. Something less...Agressive, He might cooperate. Or maybe try something he can relate to."

Another pause. Another notch up on my volume.

"Wanna know why I tutor?" She asks.

Not really.

"Because, when I grew up I had a reading disability, dyslexsia. I don't want any kids to struggle like I did, so I volunteer for fun."

Fascinating.

"Are you going to go visit Seth Clearwater?"

I winced a bit at the mention of his name, but tried to play it off. I herad that Seth ended up with a concussion, not a serious one, but still. It was a CONCUSSION.

"That would be a no..." Bella said, reading into my silence. "You know he's doing so well that they've moved him over to that rehabilitation center down-"

"Is this your idea of small talk?" I snaapped, ripping the headphones from my ears. " Because if it is, you social skills need some work. No one forced the fucking kid to jump. He wanted to be one of us."

"Its called peer pressure."

"Oh yeah? and how do you know about that?" I pointed to the bible in her lap. "Read it in your precious book?"

She fell silent for a minute.

"Please don't...Pretend that you know me okay?"

I scoffed. "But I do Bella, I do. We've had all the same classes since grade school. Why your the infamous Isabella Swan. You sit at table number six everyday, which, isn't exactly the reject table, but its definetly in 'X' territory. You have exactly one, ugly green sweater. You like to look at your feet while you walk, your clumsy as hell, oh and I almost forgot! You like to waste your weekends tutoring. For fun. So hows that sound?"

She smiled softly, "Fairly predictable. Nothing I haven't heard before."

I studied her face for a moment, not believing her little 'nonchalant' facade.

"You don't care what other people think about you?"

She sat up straighter and smiled once again. "No." Then, she left.

I stared at the back of her seat, thinking...

' _Maybe she is alittle different than I expected.'_

After that, I slid my headphones back on, concentrating on the scenery passing by outside, wiping my mind clear of Bella swan.

...

When school was back in on Monday, that was the first play rehearsal, and I was seriously considering shooting my self in the foot.

"I'm telling you, Ms. Young has some nice hooters going on Jake, might not be as bad as you think." Embry said pulling into the school parking lot after school. He handed me my crouches through the window as I got out. Mom forced me to go to the hospital to get checked out on sunday.

"Look, I'll be back in an hour man, don't forget."

"I won't man. I can't wait to see you in some stage tights."

I flipped him the bird and he screeched off laughing. I made my way into the school and into the Drama room, already hearing Ms. Young speaking.

"This years play is about burning passionate and unexpecting love. Written by our one and only, Mike Newton, with words and music by Miss Bella Swan. Its about the rise and fall of Tommy Tomagon Thorton in prohibitionary New york- Mr. Black, how nice of you to join us. Why don't you go ahead and take a seat."

I nodded my acknowledgement and made my way over to a empty seat, far at the end. I made myself comfortable and closed my eyes, while she went on talking.

"Now, Bella will be playing our Alicia, the mysterious club singer. Angela weber will be playing Caroline, and... Jacob will read Tommy Thorton."

My eyes flew open and I laughed ackwardly.

"No. No, see I didn't plan on acting or anything."

"Oh...Well thats to bad. Everyone pull you chairs around to make a circle and we'll start rehearsing lines.

While everyone started moving I just sat there and stared at Ms. Young.

She might have a nice rack, but she's a bitch in my books now.

...

"When did you know Tommy?" The girl Angela asked as we went over parts.

I gave her a dirty glare and answered in a flat voice. "Know what?"

"That we were in love!"

"Love...Uh...Baby..." I sighed. "Believe me you don't want to get involved with a guy like me."

"Its too late Tommy, Im crazy about you. I'm breathing it, drinking it all in. Aren't you?"

I sighed once again as I read over the next few lines. I couldn't help but laugh at how stupid they sounded.

"What is this Ms. Young?" I chuckled. " 'I don't know what I'm drinking dollface, but if this is love pour me another glass?' What type of BS is that?"

Ms. Young sighed. "Are you trying to be bad at this Jacob?"

"Um, no. No really. It just comes naturally."

A few kids in the group laughed quietly, even Virgin Mary, Bella, cracked a smile.

Once that hell was over, I stood outside in the parking lot waiting for Embry for twenty minutes, knowing he wasn't going to show up, when I felt someone approach behind me.

"Would it kill you to try?" Bella asked.

"Yup." I answered popping the 'P' "And I'm too young to die."

"Okay...So you don't care about classes or graduation, but you like school because your popular, and If your seen in the play you'll never be on top again."

"Thats fairly predictable." I said mimicking her.

"Your act only works on an audience Jacob." She said so softly I barely heard her.

I watched a she walked over to her run down car and I scanned the street one more time for Em.

"Fuck..." I muttered under my breath.

I walked as fast as I could to Bella's car before she pulled off and approached her window.

"Feeling Christian?" I asked, putting a fake smile on my face.

She just smiled back. "Sure you can have a ride home Jacob."

I walked around to the passenger side and put my crouches in the backseat, before we drove off.

"Seatbelt." Bella said after awhile.

I rolled my eyes, but put it on anyways. She was the one giving me a ride.

She then turned on some slow song, that literally made my ears bleed. I flipped the station to rock and a couple seconds later I heard her music again. I glared at her, getting frustrated and flipped back. If I had to wear this damn seatbelt, she would listen to my music.

"I give up." She said.

"Good."

"Forty-two..."

I looked at her confused. "What? Forty-two? What is forty-two?"

"Befriend someone I don't like."

Nerd. Who makes up a freaking list of what to do with themselves?

"Its a to-do list I have, except its for my life."

"What? Like getting a new personality?"

She shook her head. "Spend a year in peace corp, make a medical discovery, be in two places at once, " I had to scoff at that once. "...Get a tattoo."

"Well, whats number one?"

I would be lying If I said I wasn't getting atleast a tiny bit interested in her list.

She looked at me briefly, a soft smile on her lips, and said, "I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you."

I chuckled at that. Yeah I'd like to see her try.

I looked out my window again and noticed some of the people that I hang out with, hanging around outside of a restaurant. I scooted back in my seat trying to duck down so no one would see me with Bella Swan.

...

Couple days later, when the halls were remotely empty. I approached Bella at her locker.

"Bella." I said, quietly, looking around at some kids walking away from their lockers.

"What do you want Jacob?" She laughed quietly. "I've known you for years, and your never the first one to come up and say hello to me in the morning."

I looked around again and sighed. "I need help with my lines..."

"Jacob Black is asking me for help?"

I shrugged, "Yeah."

She nodded. "Okay. I'll pray for you." Then turned to walk away.

I mentally cursed at her, "Bella, seriously, I really need your-"

"You've obviously never asked anyone for help before, right?"

"Hey Jacob. " A girl said passing me. I smiled at her and put distance between me and Bella, so she wouldn't think we were talking. Bella didn't seem to notice.

"A request like yours requires... flattery and groveling. It can't be all about you. It has to benefit everybody."

"It is for everyone okay? Mike Newton...Deserves the best." I sighed again. "Please?"

Bella smirked. "Okay. One condition though Jacob."

"Whats that?"

"You have to promise not to fall in love with me."

I looked in her eyes and she was deadly serious. I burst out laughing.

"Trust me you won't have to worry about that."

"Okay then. I'll see you this afternoon, after school."

"Okay." I agreed, then we both walked off in different directions.

**How'd you like this chapter? I stayed up extra late typing it just for you guys so don't hesitate to hit that review button and leave me some feedback! :D**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Back with another update :DD Not much to say, hope you enjoy, sorry if its short, but the sizes of the chapters will vary depending on how far I want to take a certain scene!**

**Chapter 4**

**(Brief Bella part!)**

"Jacob Black is coming here? Into my house?" My father Charlie swan exclaimed. "He is a loose young boy, the worse kind of bully! He's in a group with those boys from reservation, for goodness sake!"

"What about forgiveness Dad?" I asked softly, plating a lunch I had made for Jacob and myself. "I thought we talked about that I was going to decide how and whom I spend time with? That I was going to be able to make my own decisions?"

He sighed, "Its not you I don't trust Bells. Just...Be careful with him okay?"

I smiled at the same time the doorbell rang. I kissed Charlies cheek and walked to answer it.

**(Back to our favorite bad boy!)**

All the way to Bella's house I couldn't figure out why the hell I asked her for help, out of all people. I knew the guys would give me hell if they knew I was hanging out with the school reject. But, I figured, why not just try to be decent at this play? If I fucked around Sam would probably expel me and Mom would fly off the deep end.

I sighed and knocked on her door, looking around, checking the road for any familiar cars when she opened the door.

"Uh, hey." I greeted.

"Hi Jacob."

We stood there for a minute before I started getting irritated.

"So are you going to let me in or have me standing out here all day?"

Bella laughed quietly, shaking her head. "Of course not, please come in."

I brushed past her and took in her house.

It was nice, if you were all for that antique looking shit.

"My script is in my room, so I'll be right down. Make yourself at home."

"Yeah..." I said "That'll never happen..." I whispered more quietly. I started observing her house alittle bit more, noticing they had more paintings, quilts, and knick-knacks to put my Grandmother to shame. One little statue poked at my interest and I took a closer look at it.

"That is one funny looking- Jesus!" I exclaimed, when I noticed Bella's Dad had walked up behind me.

"No not quite. I'm Charlie swan, Bella's father Mr. Black. I heard you managed to get a leading part in the school play. Congradulations."

I faked a smile, "Yeah...Uh, well thank you for letting me come over and run lines with Bella."

"I didn't let you come over."

I nodded, "Oh..." I trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

He just smirked, knowingly. "I'll be in my office if you kids need me."

He walked away at the same time Bella re-entered the room.

"Are you ready? I prepare us some lunches if you want?" She asked politely.

"No, lets just get this over with."

For the next excruciatingly boring hour, she corrected every little thing I did, adjusted my lines, and told me how to stand and speak as If I was some toddler. I actually lashed out at her a couple of times, but all she did was keep that faint smile on her lips and wait for me to calm down. I was surprised she hadn't just given up and kicked me out by that point.

When our time was up, I couldn't get out there fast enough. I was starving for one, and I didn't want to stay any longer than needed. So, I hoped in my car and drove to the diner in town to grab a quick bite for dinner.

"Jakey! My boy!" Quils boisterous voice called. I turned around and saw him grinning from ear to ear with a new girl on his arm.

I smirked and patted him on the back, "Whats up Quil?"

"I should be asking you the same thing! Where you been man? I'm starting to think you got all soft and shit on us."

"Hell no I'm bot getting soft. That asshole of a principal just has me back up alot. Trust me I'll be done with this shit soon enough."

He clapped me on the back, "That's my boy!"

"Quil..." The girl on his arm whined. "I thought we were going back to your place?"

"We are, be patient. Go take your sexy ass to on of those tables and I'll be over there soon."

He gave her a big sloppy kiss, before smacking her ass and turning back to me.

"What happened to Rebecca? You guys break-up?" I asked.

"No." He shrugged then winked. "But what she doesn't know won't kll her right?"

I smiled, despite the fact that I was actually disgusted with the way he treated women.

"Right."

Luckily the guy at the counter called at my number and with a quick nod of my head at Quil, I was out of there. It was dark by time I left and I drove up the back way to my house that night, just to kill some extra time, when I noticed someone walking around in the old grave yard.

When I slowed down to see who it was, I realized it was Bella.

"What the..." I muttered.

And before I could stop myself, curiousity getting the best of me, I was out the car and jogging towards her.

"Hey!" I yelled.

She jumped and spun around, startled, but relaxed when she saw it was only me.

"Hello Jacob."

"Do you always walk around in graveyards at night?"

"Maybe." She smiled and turned to walk again.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

She flashed her flashlight in front on my face. "Come see."

I mentally cursed myself for my curiosity, and reluctantly followed after her. She led me to some wide open, unclaimed land, and a big dingy looking thing was pointed towards the sky.

"What the hell is that?" I asked.

"Its my telescope. I build it when I was twelve."

I nodded, alittle bit impressed.

"Go ahead, take a look." She urged.

I stepped forward and put my eye to the lens, seeing a planet surrounded by rings off in the distance.

"Saturn. Pretty cool, I guess."

"Yeah, I plan on building a bigger one, so I can see the hyakutake**(Hi-koo-tah-kee)** comet. It comes this spring, but nobody knows when exactly."

"Ah, natures miracles." I said sarcastically, then rolled my eyes."I get it."

"Get what? " She asked softly.

"That your into all this stuff."

"Into all this...stuff? I have my beliefs, I have faith, but don't you?"

"No."

"With out suffering there would be no compassion though."

"Yeah well tell that to those was suffer."

She stared at me and smiled softly, nodding.

...

"This is why I love it when its hot like this. The little shorts and the girls that are in them!" Embry exclaimed, starting to walk after a girl who's shorts looked more like underwear.

I grabbed his arm pulling him back, all of us cracking up.

"Come on Em she was trashy!" Leah said. "Wait- Here comes the virgin Mary herself."

I looked down the hall and sure enough Bella was walking down the hall, coming straight towards me.

"Hi Jacob," She smiled. "I'll see you after school right?"

I gulped and the guys all looked at me expectantly. So I did what I usually did. I leaned back against the lockers, plastered a cocky smile on my face and said, "Maybe in your dreams babe, but that's only if your lucky."

Quil and everyone else tried to hold in their laughter, as I watched Bella's face fall. She just nodded slowly and walked away. Thats when Quil doubled over laughing, patting me on the back. I just smiled, when in reality, I actually felt bad for treating Bella that way.

So, later on that day when school was out, I drove straight to her house, hopung she'd understand why I did what I did.

I rang the doorbell- waited five seconds then rang it again.

Bella opened the door, and after taking one look at me, she shut it again.

I sighed and banged on it. "Come on Bella, open the door please."

Thankfully in swung open again, but her all her face read was controlled anger. To say I was shocked, was an understatement. I'd never seen her get upset before.

"Woah..." I said, backing up. "Your not in a good mood."

"You don't miss a thing." She replied.

"Look Bella, I was wondering if we could run lines together."

"Okay...But just not so everyone knows right?"

"I was just thinking we could surprise everyone with how good I get. It'll be a surprise."

She grinned, "Oh so like secret friends?"

I smiled, relieved she understood. "Yes! Exactly! Its like your reading my mind."

She chuckled softly under her breath. "Well, maybe you can read mine."

She stared at me with a blank face, and I stared back with a confused one.

And before I knew it... The door was slammed in my face again.

I growled and punched the side of the house, stomping angrily down the stairs.

"DAMMIT!" I yelled. I got in my car and slammed the door, banging my head on the steering wheel.

I was angry at myself for getting rid of the only help I had, for always fucking stuff up. But most of all,

I was angry at myself for feeling disappointed at the fact that she probably wouldn't talk to me ever again.

**Ohhhhhh I just love writing this! And I hope you enjoy reading it just as much! :D Next chapter should be up soon, Please review!**

**REVIEW! CLICK THE BUTTON! YOU KNOW ITS TEMPTING! Lol**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome all to another lovely chapter! Do I have anything to say... *Shrugs* Oh well, I guess I didn't! Please Enjoy CHAPTER 5! :D (Sorry its alittle late! *smiles sheepishly*)**

**Chapter 5**

After I got home later on that night, I laid in bed doing nothing but throwing a football up towards the ceiling and blasting some music. When that got boring, I sighed and thought about calling Embry to hang out, when I noticed this years yearbook sitting on my desk. I grabbed it and began flipping through it, looking for a certain page, Bella's page.

Once I reached it, I stared at her picture for a moment, then quickly diverted them to the caption just below it.

**Isabella Swan**  
><em>Red Cross; Stars and<br>Planets; Drama Club_

Ambition: To witness a miracle

Bella was quite the high hoper wasn't she? I couldn't help but chuckle when I read that. I wonder what she meant by a miracle though. To me, Miracles were non-existent. The only miracle I've ever witnessed was me making it to highschool.

Maybe I could give her a miracle. Maybe I could study for this play by myself and surprise everyone.

Yeah I was going to do that. But only because Mike Newton deserved the best, Of course.

...

So the days went on, Bella still wouldn't talk to me, the guys were happy to have me back, I was practicing more and more everyday, and Embry was the only person who supported me atleast alittle bit.

Soon it was Saturday again, and I was in the same predicament with Collin in tutoring. Again. It took every fiber of my being not to just shove the book down the damn kids throat.

"So do you know the answer?" I asked, repeating and explaining the question for the tenth time. Collin just shook his head twirling that goddamn basketball around and I sighed. "Yeah I know you don't." I turned my head, looking out the window, just about ready to get up and leave, when I saw a basketball court outside.

A small smirk formed on my lips as an Idea came to me. I snatched the ball from him and jumped off the table.

"Hey! What the hell-"

"You wanna play?" I asked.

A look of shock and excitement passed over his features.

"Yeah!"

"Okay kid, before we play, we're gonna learn some math." He opened his mouth to say something and I threw the ball at him. "Shut it. I don't want to hear you bitch and moan. Now, take a couple steps to the left." He did what I said. "Me, you and the basket make the three sides of a triangle right? So take a step forward." I copied his movement making sure we were still lined up. "Are we still at the same angle to each other and the basket as we were before?"

"Yeah, I think so." He replied, a bit more into it than he was before.

"We are, so what type of triangle did we just make?"

"Uh...A Same... No a similar triangle?"

I grinned, "You got it. Now make me a... Isosceles triangle."

He took a few more steps to left and looked at me hopefully.

"You got it little man! Now lets play one game, before we do some more problems."

He smiled widely, and A strange feeling of accomplishment washed over me. I'd never felt that way before.

...

That night, I stayed up well into the morning, pacing around my room, reciting my lines aloud, and cropping the ones I thought needed to be said different, and writing little notes on how to project a certain line like Bella taught me to.

My Mom came in several times, The first time to see if I snuck someone in my room, the second time to actually find out what I was doing or if I had gone off the far end by talking to myself, and the rest of the times she would just open my door, listen for a few minutes, smile, then leave.

After studying night and day on the weekend, I was actually...Excited to show Ms. Young my thoughts on the lines and such. She was impressed. So she let me use my revised version and we rehearsed the bar scene. Its where Caroline, my supposed "Lover" just found out about the new singer I hired, and my feelings towards her. Do you know what its like to be me, Jacob Black, Being hit in the shoulder, by a GIRL, one-hundred-fucking times a day?

Not a walk in the park.

Especially by one who had some impressive upper body strength.

Then I rehearsed with Bella. It was the scene right after the one I did with Angela, and Bella, was just entering bar and I was asking her to sing for me. Of course she didn't right then, but Ms. Young paraded her around me in circles like she would do in the actual play. I couldn't help but check out the way she stepped with such grace and confidence, like she was born to be a temptest, despite her innocent demeanor.

She really was a... Interesting person. And didn't deserve to be treated the way I treated her. But I couldn't let her ruin my reputation...Could I?

Anyways, after rehearsal, instead of praticing my lines at home, I decided to give myself a break since the play was next week and I needed some time relax. I closed my eyes and my mind drifted. It drifted to the kid who jumped off that cliff. Seth Clearwater.

I hadn't thought about him in weeks, and whenever I did, my stomach would twist in a knot, an underlying feeling of guilt emerging. I wondered how he was doing, and if he would get to go home anytime soon. I know how much it sucks to be in a hospital for this long.

On a moments impulse, I made a decision to go visit him. He deserved an apology, and better late than never right? I hopped out of bed, left my Mom a note for when she got back from work, and drove off to Forks Rehabilitation center.

"Is there a Seth Clearwater here?" I asked a lady at the front desk once I got there.

"May I have your name please?"

"Jacob Black. I'm a close friend."

She typed some stuff into the computer before handing me a visitors pass. "He's in room 106, just down this hall."

"Thanks." I said, before slowly making my way to his room, taking a deep breath, and softly knocking on the door.

He slowly turned away from the t.v to look at the door, but when he saw it was me, he just turned right back. I sighed and moved closer to his bed.

"I came to say I'm sorry."

"Well you did." Seth mumbled. "Feel better?"

"No. I feel like shit Seth."

"You know what?" He said a bit louder. "I actually thought I wanted to be your friend Jacob. But now I have absolutely no Idea why. Your just as bad as the rest of them."

He looked back at the t.v once again and it was silent for a minute. An explosion on the t.v fills the silence.

"You know I made that jump once too." I said, quietly. "Thought I was a bad-ass. I remember telling myself that I meant to belly flop." I scoffed and shook my head, thinking of that day I was initated into the group.

"Did it hurt?" He asked.

I nodded, "Like hell."

"Good." Seth looked at me from the corner of his eye and smiled.

I chuckled. "I am sorry though Seth. "

"I know. We're cool. Took alot of guts, especially for you, to swallow your pride and come apologize."

"Trying to do the right thing, you know? But anyways, take care kid."

"See ya Jacob."

Walking out of that rehad center, I felt like a weigh was lifted off my shoulders, and for the first time in a very, VERY long time I felt genuinely relieved.

But there was still one thing I hadn't fixed yet.

And It was going to require some serious work.

...

Tonight was the night of the play, and when It first started I was nervous. Not because I was in front of a lot of people, fuck them. It was the fact that My Mom and The crew were in the crowd. Although, If it wasn't for Embry snoring like chainsaw, I would have never found the humor in the situation.

Right now we were acting out the bar scene. If I was allowed a total nerd moment I would say I loved this scene. Which I do.

Now lets forget I said that.

_Right now._

"Pour me a drink, Joey." I said, to the guy playing a bartender.

Angela's looking at me furiously, In her bright red dress and old flapper hat. While I leaned against the bar, nonchalantly, my hat tipped to cover my face alittle.

"You promised me, Tommy. No more of your no-goodnik schemes. You promised me we'd go to Paris." She said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I'm not gonna sit on my keister and watch all the fat cats in this town get rich, okay? Trust me. This is a sure thing."

She huffed, "You know what, we're through. Go ahead and run to your booze."

I roll my eyes and pretend not to care, when she shoves me roughly.

"You big dope. I hope you drown in it."

She walks a few steps ahead, right when Bella steps out of the shadows, wearing a black cloak, that covers her face.

"Oh. So you must be the new girl he's hired. The singer?" Angela scoffed and smiled bitterly. "Want some free advice about this one? Stay far far away. He ain't nothing but trouble."

Oh how true that line is Angela, How true it is...

The scene's went on. It was me talking to Bella, her never revealing herself, but I was actually happy to hear her soft voice again, even if she wasn't talking to me "Just because".

I sat down in a chair, my back towards her. "Look I ain't blaming you." I said, "I ain't askin' for forgiveness either. I just did what I had to."

I turned around when I heard her cloak hit the table and My eyes widened.

She was wearing a Ice-blue long dress that fit all of her curves perfectly, ones I never knew she had. Her hair was curled and flowed right to her shoulders as she stood there waiting for me, patiently. I couldn't take my eye's off of her.

I was so taken aback, that I forgot my lines for a minute.

"Wh-when you walked out of the rain, and into my club..."

Bella gracefully took her seat next to me and I still couldn't take my eyes off of her. "It wasn't just a coincidence, was it?"

She shook her head and smiled softly, "Nothings coincidence."

Out the corner of my eye, I noticed Quil shake Embry awake, and now Him, Quil and Leah were completly focused on me. I gulped.

"Your face...You looked so familiar." I continued, "Like this dame I knew once, only...It wasn't real, it was a dream."

"Tell me about this dream girl." Bella said.

I gazed at her silently for a moment, seeming to lose my ability of speech. I cast another glance out at the audience seeing them look back at me expectantly.

"Well, Uh, I don't remember..." I said shakily, cursing myself for forgetting the lines.

_Come on Jacob, improvise!_

"All I know is...Is that your beautiful." I stated, truthfully.

Bella looks taken back for a moment, before starts whisper yelling:

"_The song! The song!"_

"Will you sing for me?"

Bella recovered quickly as the music started, and she began to sing.

I watched her, float all around the stage, entranced by her voice, her beauty, Her...Just her in general.

I kept looking at the crowd too, and Leah did not look too happy at the way I was looking at Bella. I was worried that she thought something was going on between us.

As the song was nearing an end, Bella reclaimed her seat beside me and stared into my eyes as she sung the last couple of notes. My gaze fell to her soft, supple pink lips, and before I could stop myself I was leaning in and pressed my lips to hers for One...Two...Three seconds then she pulled away.

People stood up and applauded, while me and Bella still sat there, staring deep into each others eyes, even after the curtains closed.

My Godness...

I think I was falling in love with Bella Swan.

Something I promised her I would never do.

**Wooooooooo! That was one hell of tough chapter to write! I'm so use to a lot of dialogue, and not all of those personal thoughts and stuff like that. So I'm alittle nervous about this chapter. Did I do okay? Send me your thoughts! :D**

**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So sorry this chapter is late! :( But I'm actually writing a real book I've been trying to get finished and published, and thats been occupying my time. But I haven't forgotten about you guys and hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**

**Chapter 6**

After the play was over, Bella jumped up and ran off the stage, so fast I barely saw her go.

"Bella!" I tried calling after her, but it was no use, she was long gone. I sighed and ripped the cheap clip-on tie from my shirt.

"Jacob Black that ending was fantastic!" Ms. Young screeched at me. "And oh...That kiss! Great addition I'm so impressed!" She threw her arms around me and squeezed me.

I laughed ackwardly and patted her back twice. "Thanks. Um, have you seen Bella by any chance?"

"She's out talking to some of the people who came to the play. Really, marvelous job Jacob, I would have never expected such a change from you."

I don't know what to call the feeling I felt just then, but I know It really hit home.

I smiled at her one last time, before jogging off stage, getting several more compliments on my performance. I brushed them all off and scanned the crowd for her face. Finally, I spotted her with her Father, talking with another teacher, and just as I was about to head over there, My mom grabbed my arm.

"Oh honey, I'm so proud of you!" She cried cupping my cheeks and kissing my forehead. "What a transformation!"

I chuckled, "Thanks Mom, but please stop."

She just rolled her eye's, "Don't be home to late, okay?"

"Okay."

As soon as she walked away, I scanned the room for Bella again, but she was gone now. I headed out into the hallway, but it was like trying to find a needle in a haystack with all the people crowding. I sighed again, defeated.

"Landon?"

I jerked around at the sound of my fathers voice, slightly surprised and angry.

"That was a fine performance son."

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked.

"Your Mother told me about the play, and I thought we might catch a bite to eat afterwards."

I scoffed and said, "Not in a million years." Before walking off.

"Jacob! Don't walk away!" He yelled after me.

"You taught me how!"

...

Monday at school, I didn't see Bella all day, so during lunch our lunch period, I stopped by the library thinking she might be here.

"Oh my god, don't look, but guess who just walked in!" I heard Claire whisper, quite loudly to Leah i'm guessing.

"Who?" Yup. That was Leah.

I cursed under my breath and hurried up my search.

"Looking for his virgin Mary I presume?" Leah growled.

"Oh come on Lee-lee that kiss was nothing. Jacob will be running back to you in no time. Isabella has nothing on you, she looks like road-kill."

I clenched my fist and walked out of the library before I did or said I would regret. Walking into the lunch room, I immediatly spotted Bella sitting at her table alone reading a book. I looked around, to see who was paying attention, but it seemed like everyone was too caught up in their own conversations, so I made my way over to her quickly.

She looked up briefly when I sat down. "People can see you Jacob." She stated.

"And that would ruin your reputation how?" I tried to joke.

She said nothing.

"So um...What are you reading?"

She turned the book to me just long enough to read the cover. _To kill a mockingbird._

Huh. I remember eating my dinner off that book. The pizza that night was delicious. I refocused when I realized Bella was talking.

"I'm reading all the books on Mr. Clearwaters list of contemperary authors."

"Oh. And how many books are on the list?"

"One Hundred. But then there's his british and European lists."

I nodded, actually alittle impressed. "So is all this on your list? To read these books?"

She ignored me, grabbed her juice carton and sipped on it loudly. I sighed.

"Bella, I'm trying here okay? Maybe...Maybe I miss spending time with you." I confessed. "Maybe you inspire me."

She scoffed softly, closed her book and turned to me. "It sounds like bull."

My eyes widened. I'd never heard her talk like that before. "Which part?"

"All of it."

"Well it not, Bella!"

"Prove it." She said, before jumping up and storming out the cafeteria. I cursed and punched the table before jumping up and chasing after her, not giving a fuck who saw me.

"Bella! Bella!" I yelled as she ran out the front doors.

"You don't no the first thing about friendship Jacob!" She yelled back.

"Well what if I don't want to just be your friend?"

"You don't know what you want."

"Neither do you! Maybe your just too scared that someone might actually want to be with you."

She whipped around, making me halt. "And why would I be afraid of that?"

"Because then you wouldn't be able to hide behind your books, or-or your fucking telescope, or your faith."

She gave me a nasty look and started walking again. I just grabbed her arm and pulled her back to me.

"No, you wanna know the real reason why your scared? Its because you want to be with me too."

She glared at me for another minute, before pulling her arm out of grip and running to her truck.

That was the last time Bella spoke to me for weeks.

...

Embry would not leave me alone for five seconds after he realized me and Bella weren't talking anymore. Like today.

He was blasting some hip hop crap I did not want to listen to while I worked on my car.

"Hey, I'm trying to work, turn that crap down!" I barked at him.

"Jeez Man, way to bust a mans balls." He said, taking a break from his horrible dancing. I chuckled and turned back to my car. "But thats okay, we're really about to get this party started at club Wolf pack!" (**My own personal joke, lmao)**

The music from the C.D Jamie gave me blasted through the speakers making me smirk, and Em instantly turned it down.

"Uh...Not to be rude, But what the fuck is this?"

"Jamie gave it to me." I answered simply.

"Oh, so now she's got you listening to her people's music?"

"Really? Her people?"

"Yeah. The bible hugging, crucifix wearing, honk if you love jesus, people."

I gripped my wrench tighter. "She's not like that man."

"Well, you do know you have Leah thinking that lip action between you and Virgin was real."

I stayed quiet, and he caught onto it.

"Whats with you Jake? Its like you don't even know who your real friends are anymore."

I looked up at him, "I don't know Em. I'm just over it, you know? I'm sick and tired of doing the same old bullshit all the time."

"This girls changed you and you don't even know it bro..."

I chuckled, "Let me guess, Leah say that too?"

"No. I said It."

I looked at him again, surprised this time.

But...Maybe he was right.

After Embry left that night, I made a run to the store, picking up a gift for the one person I really wanted to see.

When I pulled up to Bella's house, I was so relieved to see her sitting on the porch reading a book. I don't think I could've dealt with her Dad right now.

Her head snapped up when she heard me approach her on the bench swing.

"You." She said softly. God, I missed her soft voice.

"Me." I smiled and held out the gift bag in front of me.

"What is this?"

"I bought you something." I offered it again and this time she took it.

"Thank you." She said with the faintest smile on her face.

I nodded. "Well I'll see you at school then."

She nodded back, " 'Kay."

With that I turned and walked off her porch feeling alittle better about things.

**(BRIEF BELLA PART!)**

I couldn't believe That Jacob bought me that beautiful pink sweater! It was so beautiful that I wanted to wear it to school, but I said I would save it for something special.

Today at school though, people have been giving me weird looks, or whispering to their friends whenever I walked by, but it wasn't like it hasn't happened before, so I just held my head up and pretended I didn't see or hear them. That is until...

"Hey Bella."

I stopped, surprised to see Leah smiling at me.

"Hi." I replied.

"Listen, I just want you to know, no hard feelings. Jacob and I are way over."

"I'm sorry, I really don't know what your talking about."

I started walking again and she kept speed with me.

"Bella." She said stopping me again. "You would look so beautiful if you knew how to do you make-up."

I smiled, but I was a bit confused as to where this conversation was going.

"Come on you have to have lunch with me."

My smiled widened at that. "Okay."

We walked into the cafeteria together, but I slowed down when I saw everyones eyes shift to me, giggling and pointing. Looking around confused, I realized everyone had a flier of some sort.

"Woah...Is this you?"

I turned my attention back to Leah and my eyes widened. The flier that every one had was a picture of my face, pasted on some supermodels body that said, _Virgin Mary? I think not._ Leah looked at me with this devious smile.

"Nice bod. Mary."

I started hyperventilating then.

No...I don't care what they think. I shouldn't care what they think...

But I was so embarassed. The attention was overwhelming.

Feeling tears well up in my eyes, I turned quickly ready to run out the cafeteria but ran into Jacobs chest instead.

**(BACK TO JACOB!)**

Walking to the cafeteria today, I could hear everyone laughing, and I had no doubt the gang had done something to embarrass someone. Again.

I looked around trying to spot the victim, when I spotted Bella, looking like a deer in headlights, Leah smiling next to her. She was the victim.

I growled and walked closer, ready to tear Leah a new one, until Bella turned and accidentally ran into me. I held her steady though, while she hid her face in my chest.

"Shh, This is about me, not you okay?" She nodded, and I pulled back, taking my backpack off. "Stay right here."

I snatched whatever paper was in Leahs hand and walked up to Quil who stood up when he saw me.

"Hey man I don't know why she keeps herself locked up. I had know clue all of this was under that."

I smirked, then ripped the paper, before pushing him away from me. He glared before doing the same back to me.

"Hey Stop it Quil!" Claire yelled.

"You stay out of this!" He shouted back in her face, and when he turned back around I punched him in the face.

"You guys are disgusting. How could you do something so fucking immature?" I spat.

Quil got off the floor and spit the blood from his mouth. "Thats it Jake, Me and you are through. Done. You are no longer apart of us, fucking pantsy."

I gave him one last glare, tempted to bash his face in some more, but I needed to get Bella out of here. I walked back over to her and cupped her cheeks." Are you okay?" She nodded. "Are you sure?" Another nod. "Okay, lets get the hell out of here then." I grabbed my bag and took hold of her hand, walking out the school.

Bella was taking deep breaths, still trembling as I stroked her hair. "Baby, I'm so sorry. They're animals okay? Immature fucking-" I stopped myself from ranting. "You want me to take you home?"

"Yes...Please." She whispered.

"Okay come on."

With that we got in my car and drove off towards her house.

**Left that with a bit of a cliff hanger! So I really hoped you guys liked that chapter, It was one of my favorite scenes and hope I portrayed it okay! I might post the next chapter alot earlier, since the story is speeding up now, so stay glued to your author alerts! :D**

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!**

**Oh and...REVIEW! Lol**


	7. AuthorsNotePLEASE READ

**Okay, So someone pointed out to me that this story is aittle to much like the movie and that it looks like I copied and pasted the lines on to the document. I just want to clear up that I am NOT doing that. I do change somethings around, skip scenes, or go off of pure memory if I'm not somewhere I can re-watch scenes or re-read the book. I also never said I planned on changing anything around either, I simply just wanted people to picture Bella And Jacob and the rest of the crew in the place of the original characters. I do plan on changing the plot around though, I just haven't gotten to that point where I planned to. (Its coming soon though,probably the next chapter :D)**

**I Will apologize for accidentally inputting the wrong name every once in awhile however. You Have to understand how difficult it is to keep track of changing all the names and shit though.**

**So I'm sorry if this bothered anyone who felt the same way, and to the person who sent the review, I DEFINETLY did not make this to come off as ignorant or petty or rude, I just wanted to clear things up, I actually loved the fact that you took the time to point it out! It will definetly help me read over my work more carefully.**

**Hope you guys still enjoy the story regardless! :)**

**-Keke**


	8. Chapter 7

**I hope you guys read my AN About names, the plot and that other stuff, because I actually really am sorry you guys felt that way. But, since I was like 5 days late with Chapter six, I Give you CHAPTER 7! *Hint Hint* **

**Remember what I said in the authors note for the very first chapter? Its just the way twilight goes and I'm sorry if you hate me for writing it.**

**Chapter 7**

The whole ride back to Bella's was silent. I kept casting worried glances over to her, expecting her to cry or something, but she just seemed to be trying to pull herself together.

Thats one thing I loved about her. The fact that she was so strong.

When we pulled up to her house, she didn't get out right away and I turned to face her.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" I asked quietly.

She gave me a small smile. "Yes very sure. Thank you Jacob, for sticking up for me."

I smiled back and pushed a lock of hair from her face. "Anything for you."

A rosy blush that I'd never seen before graced her cheeks and It was the cutest damn thing ever.

Cutest...God listen to me.

"Well I guess I better be going." She said.

"No wait, I-I was wondering...Would you maybe like to get some dinner with me on Saturday?"

"I...No I can't I'm sorry."

What was that feeling in my chest? I know it hurt!

"Its not...I'm not asking you out for those reasons Bella, I just want to spend some time with you."

She shook her head. "No No, I know your not. Its just I'm not allowed to date."

"Oh. Well I can talk to your Dad about it?"

"I can't ask you to do that."

"I know. Thats why I'm offering."

She stared at me for a moment, before a smile stretched over her lips. "Okay. Come on in. He should be back from the station by now."

She hopped out of the car and I stayed behind a minute, praying that he didn't still have his guns around.

"Bells? Is that you?" He yelled, coming down the stairs. "I was thinking we may- What is he doing here?"

"Daddy, he came here to talk to you. I'm going to start my homework okay?"

She disappeared up the steps and I held out my hand. "Nice to see you again Sir."

He looked at me like I had two heads and turned to sit on one of the couches.

"What exactly do I owe this visit, Mr. Black? Gotten yourself into some more trouble?" He asked.

"No sir, not at all. I want your permission to take Bella out to dinner this Saturday."

He snorted, "My Bella? I'm sorry Mr. Black I don't think thats going to happen."

"Mr. Swan, I know I haven't treated Bella the way she deserves to be treated, and she could probably do so much better than me. But... I have feelings for your daughter, She's...She's special. I'm not asking for a second chance, just for you to have faith in me."

He searched my eyes for a minute and I held his gaze, not willing to back down.

"If you hurt my Daughter ever again Jacob Black..."

A relieved sigh escaped my mouth and I jumped up. "I won't sir, I promise. Tell Bella I'll pick her up at 7 o'clock sharp! Thanks!"

I grabbed my bag and ran out of the house, feeling happier Than I've ever felt.

Then I realized it was only Tuesday.

"FUCK!"

**...**

By time Saturday rolled around, I was up early, showered, and dressed by noon. Then I just wandered around the house, having nothing else to do.

"Jacob! Why don't you make yourself useful and come help you dear old Mom in the kitchen so you'll stop walking around like a lost puppy."

I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen where Mom was cleaning up. We worked in silence for a few before she looked up and smiled.

"What?" I asked. "Stop looking at me."

"You really like this girl don't you?"

"What girl?"

She slapped my arm. "Oh you know good and well who I'm talking about. This Bella Swan, you really like her."

"Yeah. I do." I answered quietly.

"I hope your not just yanking her heart around Jacob, or using her. She's a nice girl and I would be so disappo-"

"Its not like that!" I almost yelled. "Its not... like that with her okay? Can we just drop this now?"

I saw her smirk out the corner of my eye and groaned, throwing some soap water at her. She gasped.

"Jacob Black!" She screeched, and thus started a water fight.

I had never felt so childish...So happy.

By time 6:30 rolled around, I was dressed in some fresh clothes, and ready to head out.

"I'm Leaving Ma!" I yelled.

"Okay! Don't forget I'm working late tonight, so don't expect me home! Love you!"

"You too Ma!"

I grabbed my keys off the counter and sped off to Bella's.

"Ten minutes early, Mr. Black." Charlie smirked. "Bella's just about ready, let me get her for you."

When he closed the door, I took a couple deep breaths, giving myself a pep talk, but the last exhale got stuck in my throat when Bella opened the door.

She wasn't wearing anything extravegent, just a light purple dress and the pink sweater I bought her, but still... She never looked any more beautiful.

"Are you ready to go Jacob?" She asked, smiling.

Finally I exhaled. "Y-yeah, lets go."

I grabbed her hand, helping her into the passenger seat, ran around to the drivers seat and we were off.

"So where are we going?"

I smirked. "Its a surprise, but I think you'll like it."

I ended up taking her to an outdoor restuarant, somewhere I knew kids our age didn't hang out. Not because I was embarrassed to be seen with her, rather than just wanting a peaceful night without people staring and whispering about us.

"Wow! This place is so nice Jacob!" Bella commented, as we were seated.

"What can I say? I'm a secret romantic."

She giggled quietly, and we looked through our menu's in silence, not desperate to fill it with mindless chatter.

"Jacob, not to be rude, but this place is really expensive... Are you sure its okay?"

I smirked, "Don't even worry about it okay? Choose whatever you want."

"Okay." She answered, with a small smile.

I was so glad my da- _Billy, _Decided to send some cash my way before tonight. After me and Bella ordered and ate, I smiled at her.

"What?" She asked, softly.

"Do you want to dance?"

"Oh Jacob, I...I can't dance. I have two left feet."

"So do I. We can make fools of ourselves together. Come on."

I grabbed her hand and we walked to an empty spot in the grass. I wrapped and arm around her waist and held her hand in the other. We slowly revolved, her only stepping on my toes a couple times.

"You know, I hate dancing." I admitted, after a couple minutes. "Thats why I never go to school dances."

"Then why'd you ask me to dance?" She asked quietly.

I smirked and pushed a stray piece of hair out of her face. "Because your special. And I know you wouldn't laugh at me if I looked like a complete idiot."

She laughed softly and blushed.

"So...Whats number one on your list?"

She smiled and shook her head.

"Okay fair enough... Well number one on my list is to get th hell out of La push."

"I don't think getting out of La push is your problem, thats easy. I think figuring out what your going to do once your out is harder."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you can do anything Jacob, If you just tried."

I stared into her big brown eyes and felt myself fall alittle more in love with her in that moment.

"What do you say we get out of here? We still have a couple of hours left and I want to take you somewhere."

"Take me where?"

I smiled, "You'll see."

**...**

"Come on Bella Run!" I yelled, pulling her along beside me. Her laughter sounded like music to my ears.

"Whats going on Jacob?"

I stopped running, just where We needed to be. "Put one foot right there." I instructed. "And one right there." She did as I said then looked at me with a amused smile.

"Your acting like a crazy person what are we doing?"

I could not get the smile off my face. "Okay so right now you are straddling the treaty line seperating La push and Forks."

"Okay...?" She drew out confused.

I pointed to the sign that read 'Welcome to La Push!'

"Your in two places at once."

Her smile grew impossibly bigger as the realization of what I said hit her. She laughed and jumped into my arms. I chuckled with her and spun her around.

"Come on, I have one more surprise."

**(I'm skipping the tattoo part!)**

I drove us to the pier, down by first beach and got out, jogging around to Bella's door and taking hold of her hand. We walked onto the bridge in silence, listening to the waves crash onto shore and the sounds of nightlife.

"How can people find places like this and not believe that there's something out there... Something bigger... Greater than us." Bella said softly. She let go of my hand and walked towards the end of the bridge.

"Your lucky enough to be so sure."

She stood there for a minute, silently, before speaking again.

"Its like the wind. I can always feel it, but never see it."

"Well, what do you feel?" I asked.

"I feel... Wonder and Beauty... Love and joy. I mean some of everything."

When she turned around to face me, I watched how the wind blew through her hair, and how the moonlight beamed down on her, illuminating her beautiful ivory skin almost making her glow it seemed. I admired every line, every pass of her face, and my eyes finally fell to those supple pink lips once again.

"I might kiss you Bella." I stated quietly, taking a step forward.

"I might be bad at it." She whispered.

I grinned and gently cupped her cheek. "Impossible." With that I pressed my lips to hers softly. Our lips moved together in perfect harmony, molding perfectly, like we were meant to be together.

When we seperated, I rested my forehead on hers and took a shaky breath. I pulled back to look into her eyes.

"Bella..." I whispered. "I love you."

She stared at me for a long while, every emotion passing on her face.

Shock.

Fear.

Joy.

Sadness.

Excitment.

I let out a nervous laugh after it seemed like forever passed.

"Now...Would be a nice time to say something." I hinted, trying to coax a response out of her.

"I... I told you not to fall in love with me." She finally whispered.

My brows furrowed. I didn't know whether to take that in a good or bad way.

"I can't help the way I feel Bells..."

I leaned in to kiss her again, and slightly relaxed when she didn't push me away or protest in anyway.

But of course the moment was ruin by my cell phone ringing.

"Sorry, Bella." I apologized.

She gave me a soft smile and motioned for me to answer it. I took a step away and answered it. Angrily.

"What?" I hissed into the reciever.

"May I speak with Sarah and Billy Blacks son, Jacob Black please?" A woman asked me.

"Um, this is him, who is this?"

"I'm a nurse calling from Grady hospital in Forks. There's been an accident."

**Damn cliffy huh? Lol Sorry I had to leave you hanging like that, but you've gotta be on your toes for the next chapter right? Hope this was better than the last one (I double checked names ;) ) Next one should be up by Friday or Saturday night! Love you guys, HUGGS!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! THE BUTTONS RIGHT THERE! **


	9. ANNOUNCEMENT!

**SOOOO sorry this chapter is running late! I've been ridiculously busy lately and just wanted to post this authors note to say I haven't abandon this story and The next chapter will be posted tomorrow!**

**-Keke**


	10. Chapter 8

**Alright as promised Chapter 8 Is up and posted today! :) Not much to say except remember, this is just the way twilight went, and to enjoy this very emotional chapter! **

**Chapter 8**

"Accident? What type of Accident?" I asked, feeling panic settle in the pit of my stomach.

"A car accident. Apparently their car swerved off the road and down a hill. They're both in critical care but-"

"What no! My Mom wasn't even with my Dad today! Your mistaken them with someone else, there are other Blacks in this city."

"This is the number that a... Billy Black gave me Sir, I'm just doing my jo-"

I hung up the phone and turned back to Bella, who laid a hand on my arm, looking at me with concern in her eyes.

"Jacob? Is everything alright?" She asked.

I grabbed her hand. "We have to go, my parents just got into a car accident."

Her eye's widened and we ran back to the car speeding off to the hospital. The air was filled with tension as I gripped the steering wheel so hard my knuckles were turning white. I felt Bella's soft hand rub over my fingers, and its like she had some type of power over me as they unconsiously relaxed.

"Think positive thoughts Jacob." She told me quietly. I glanced over at her seeing a reassuring smile on her face. "I'm sure they will be just fine."

I returned the small smile and lift her hand to my mouth, placing a kiss on it.

"I sure as hell hope your right."

Once we arrived, Bella sat in the waitingroom while I approached the receptionist.

"I'm here for Sarah Black. Somebody called me saying her and... my Father were in a car accident."

"Jacob, is it?" A mans voice asked.

I turned and saw a man who looked to be about in his thirties make his way over to me.

"My name is Dr. Charlisle Cullen, I just got out of the room with your Father. He is alright for the time being, but he may have the chances of being permanetly paralayzed from-"

"What about my Mom? Is she okay? She made it out right?" I asked.

My heart all but exploded when he sighed and put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry son, but there was nothing we could do to save her."

"What the fuck do you mean there was nothing you could do to save her? There's always something, your a fucking doctor!" I yelled, fighting the tears burning eyes.

"She hit her head and died on impact Jacob, I'm really sorry for-"

"Where is she? Tell right now!"

"We're preparing to put her body in the morgue."

"TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!" I roared, a traitorous tear running down my cheek.

He looked at me with sympathy in his eyes. "Room 326. Your Dads in the room 223 If you want to-"

I ran to the elevator as soon as the words about my Mom were out of his mouth. I impatiently pushed the down button, not wanting to believe him.

_'She isn't dead...She couldn't be...I never got to say goodbye...' _I kept repeating to myself over and over as I rode the elevator down to the right floor. Once I got to my destination I ran down the halls searching for her room and when I finally found it I burst through the door and was almost brought down to my knee's at the sight.

She was covered in a white sheet, yet the sheets under her were drenched in blood.

"Ma..." I whispered, letting the tears flow freely now. I ran over to her bed and shook it. "No Ma your not dead! You can't be dead! Wake up!" I cried. I shook it again. "Wake up!" I had fallen to my knees at this point. "Please wake up..."

When I finally realized that She wasn't going to wake up, I hugged my knees to my chest and sobbed.

I cried about all the times I said I didn't love her, all the times I fought with her and called her names, I cried for all the times I took her for granted and disappointed her with all the trouble I got into. She never deserved any of it. Just like she didn't deserve this.

I clenched my fist as a anger coursed through my veins.

I could feel the anger I felt towards myself, but no, the anger for my so called "Father" overlooked that.

I don't even know what the hell he could've possibly wanted with my Mom when he picked her up tonight, but I do know if she had never gotten into that car with him, she would still be alive.

I stood up remembering the doctor told me, he was in room 223. I stormed down to that floor like a bull out of the gate. I knew I couldn't hurt him here, but I damn sure would try. I hated that man with every fiber in my body.

Finding his room, I opened the door and his eyes drifted over towards me as I shut it behind me.

"Jacob. I didn't think you would-"

I cut him off with a swift punch to the jaw.

"YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO RUIN EVERYTHING! YOU ALWAYS TAKE EVERYTHING GOOD OUT OF MY LIFE!" I screamed. " First you leave me and Mom, we don't hear from you in almost 12 years **(He left when Jake was 5!) **Because of some whore andnow all of a sudden your back ready to play Daddy?"

"Jacob-"

"No SHUT-UP! Why was Mom even in the car with you tonight? Huh? She has a perfectly good fucking car at home and could've drove herself to work."

"I wanted to talk! I never planned on arguing! I wasn't looking at the road and we collided with some truck that knocked us off the road."

The tears started up again. "Its your fault she's dead you selfish son of a bitch. If you would've stopped trying to have your cake and eat it to then she would still be here right now, my Mother would still be here. You disgust me. You should've went in that car crash, not her." I spat, before leaving the room and back to the waiting room.

I saw Bella sitting there, strumming her fingers on her leg, knawing on her bottom lip, her eyes darting around the room almost nervously.

"Bella..."

She jumped up at the sound of my voice and I embraced her in my arms.

"Oh Jacob," She said softly, hugging me tightly. "I'm so sorry. I talked to the doctor after you stormed off."

"Bella, I need you tonight. I can't stay in that house by myself. God...If my Dad would've just fucking stayed away..." I gripped the back of her dress tightly and she rubbed my back.

"Shh. I'll see if my Father will let you stay with us for the night. Its going to be okay Jacob, everyones time to go comes sooner or later, its not up to us decide when, its just up to us to make the most of life before and I know your Mom lived a fulfilled life."

"Thanks." I whispered into her hair.

She pulled away from me and smiled that soft smile I loved so much, and some of the pain in my heart melted away.

"Come on, you should be getting some sleep after this. I'll drive."

**...**

There were no words said between Bella and I the whole ride home. No words were needed as she let me silently mourn.

When we arrived at her house, she excused herself to talk to her Dad, and I was emotionally worn out, and all my tears were gone.

"Daddy, said it was okay for you to stay,but you'll be sleeping on the floor in my room." She said quietly.

"Thats fine. I just... I need to be close to someone."

She lead me upstairs and set me up an small spot on the space beside her bed. I took off my shoes and plopped down with a sigh, running a hand over my face. She laid on her own bed facing me.

"Get some sleep Jacob. It will get better with time. I promise." She said.

I looked up at her, my eyes getting blurry again. "I love you Bella."

She didn't say anything back, Just grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze.

But that was all the reassurance I needed.

...

Two weeks later, I was watching them bury my Mom, forcing my face to remain neutral when all I wanted to do was go pound something or someone until the pain went away. I felt a hand on my should and turned to see Embry standing there.

"Look Jacob... I'm sorry. I know I haven't exactly been a good friend lately, but I just wanted to come pay my respect to your Mom, you know you guys were always like a second family to me."

I patted him on the back and smiled alittle. " Its cool. Thanks for coming man. No Quil?"

"Nah, you know his head is shoved so far up his own ass, he can't even come to his bestfriends Mom's funeral."

I chuckled. "I still thought he would've come though, I guess he really is that self-centered."

"You did give him a pretty nice shiner a couple weeks ago."

"Yeah that was a pretty good fucking punch huh?"

He laughed and then looked over my shoulder. "Here comes your girl."

I turned around and saw Bella make her way towards me. She was wearing a white dress with her green sweater over it.

"Hi Jacob, Embry." She greeting, smiling at both of us.

I pushed aside my stupid bad-boy ego that said not to show her any affection in front of Embry, and leaned down to kiss her head.

"Hey Mar...Bella." Embry quickly covered. "So are you two a thing now?"

I looked down at her and smirked, "Yeah I guess you could say that."

She smiled back and Embry surprisingly did too.

"I can see how much she changes you dude, maybe she can keep your ass out of jail."

He dodge my punch and laughed.

"Thanks Em, for coming. It means alot." I said.

He didn't reply, just gave me a look that said he would always have my back, and walked away.

"How are you?" Bella asked softly.

I shrugged. "Better. I still miss her like crazy, but I'm learning to live with it. I know she's watching over me."

"I see I'm rubbing off on you." She joked.

I chuckled. "Oh gosh, shoot me now!"

She giggled and bumped my shoulder with hers. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"You should come star gazing with me tonight Jacob. I know its not cool, but It would be nice to have you there. And it is actually very relaxing."

I thought about it for a minute. Once again I was fighting with the bad guy still inside me, and the new, softer Jacob. I felt like one of those cartoons who had the devil and angel on his shoulder fighting.

"Um, yeah I guess I could go with you... At night right?"

She giggled softly, "Thats when the stars are usually out."

I rolled my eyes and pinched her side, watching her wince and hiss.

"I'm sorry did I hurt you?"

"No no, I'm fine. My...My sides are just really sensitive is all."

My brows furrowed. It sounded like she was lying to me, but this was miss perfect Bella. She wouldn't lie to me. Would she?

"You sure?"

She nodded. "Positive. I'm going to get a drink okay?"

This time I nodded and watched her walk off with a feeling in my stomach that there was something she wasn't telling me. But before I could even think about that too much I heard a voice behind me.

"Son?"

**So I'm really nervous about this chapter, because it changes alot, even though I'm going to try and stick to the original plot as much as possible. Anywhoooo, so Bella's got some secrets! Although I think we all know what ;) What do you think is going to happen between Billy and Jake? Will they have another fall out or settle their differences? Find out next time!**

**REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 9

**Alrighty folks we are back with another chapter ! :D This may be the longest one, leading up to the moment of truth. So I hope you enjoy !**

**Chapter 9**

I turned and saw my Father come up to me in a wheelchair. Was it wrong of me to get some sick satisfaction from seeing him confined to a chair for the rest of his life? I considered it a constant reminder to him of what he did to my Mom.

"What the hell could you possibly want?" I spat. "Was my right hook too subtle for you?" (**Haha, Ironic ay ?)**

"Can we just talk for a minute Son? With out the hostility?"

I crossed my arms over my chest and narrowed my eyes. "Talk."

"My fiance, Sandra, she um, she moved out."

"Smart woman..." I muttered and he shot me a look. I wasn't apologizing.

"And you know, you won't be able to pay morgage for your Mom's house-"

"I can get a job and her life insurance should cover it. I won't need your fucking help."

"But what about a year from now? Two years? Your going to need groceries, clothes, how are you going to manage all that? What about college?"

"Look, I did fine without you all these years, and I don't need you now."

I turned to go find Bella, when he grabbed my wrist. I jerked back from him, and he looked at me with sad, tired eyes.

"Jacob, I know I'm not your favorite person on earth, but I love you son. Tell me you'll think about moving in with me? It'll put my mind at ease."

"Always thinking about yourself. Goodbye Billy."

I sped walk away from him and scanned the place for Bella. I spotted her, sitting in the grass under a tree with a bottle of water in her hand. Her eyes were closed and her hand was discreetly holding the side of her waist I pinched. I jogged over to her.

"Hey baby are you okay?" I asked quietly, squatting next to her.

She opened her eyes and smiled. "Yes. I think I may have a stomach ache though. I'm sorry I couldn't stay any longer."

"Its fine, go home and rest. But Bella, you know if somethings wrong you can tell me right?"

"Nothings wrong." She quickly assured. "Really. I'll see you later back here for star gazing right?"

I smiled, still not convinced, but if she wanted to talk, she would come to me. "Okay, come on I'll walk with you to your car."

I grabbed her hand and carefully helped her to her feet, walking slowly to her car. I watched her drive off and sighed, missing her presence already.

I shook my head. "Man I'm pussy whipped..."

...

As soon as the sun was down, I was out the house and on my way to the graveyard. It was one of the last places I wanted to be, but I promised Bella and I couldn't go back on that.

"You came." She said softly, and smiled.

I smiled back and leaned down to kiss her. "Who can deny you? Is your stomach feeling any better?"

"Yes much better, will you help me carry this?"

"Of course."

I picked up the base of her telescope while she carried the stand and we walked alittle ways out to the spot where I first saw her star gazing. Whill she set up, I dug something out of my bag with a small smirk on my face.

"So what would you like to see?" She asked.

"Um...How about pluto?"

"You can only see pluto a few minutes before the sun rises."

"Right... I knew that. Well, can you find this star for me then?"

"Sure."

I handed her one of the papers I took out of my bag, which she examined for a few seconds, before adjusting her telescope.

"So why am I looking for this star?"

I couldn't contain my smile anymore. "I had it named. For you." I unfolded the other paper and held it up. " See its offical. Star 600053 Swan."

She smiled widely and walked over to me, examining the paper herself.

"This is so wonderful Jacob. Thank you."

"Of course baby."

She looked up from the paper to smile softly at me. Then my heart nearly stopped at the next words she whispered...

"I love you."

I felt like I could've jumped of the top of a building. It was the first time she ever said those three words to me, and it felt better than I could ever imagine.

I placed a hand on her cheek and pressed my lips to hers in a gentle kiss, expressing what I felt in that moment. And I'm guessing I felt alittle bit to enthusiastic, because as soon as I tried to deepen the kiss any further, I could feel her resistance and pulled away.

"Okay okay, I'm stopping. Sorry."

She smiled and bit her lip. I brought her hand up to my lips before walking to the bag I brought and pulling out a blanket.

"So I brought us, some of your favorite coffee, for this cold night, and a blanket."

She raised an eyebrow. "If I knew any better, I would say you were seducing me."

I wagged my eyebrows. "Why? Are you seducable?" I asked playfully, dropping my voice an octave. She giggled and shook her head. I just shrugged. "I thought so. That is why, I brought a secong blanket, just for you."

"Well thank you then."

I chuckled and sat down on my blanket, motioning for her to join me. Even though I brought the second blanket, she lowered herself in between my legs, her back to my chest. I sighed and wrapped my arms around her midsection, gently, in case it still hurt.

"So...Tell me whats number one on your list."

She smiled and turned her head to look at me. "To get married in the church where my Mother grew up. Where my parents got married."

I smiled back and kissed her cheek, before she relaxed back in my arms, where she fell asleep.

Right where she belongs.

...

The next two weeks after that were a bit weird. Or alot.

Bella was barely in school, which was really unlikely, since she had never missed a day since I started taking notice. And when she was in school, she barely talked, had dark circles under her eyes, and looked paler than usual. I was starting to get really worried.

Today was one of those days where she wasn't in school, and I was sitting at our lunch table, fighting with all my will not to run out of this school and go check on her.

"Hey Jake man, where's Mary?" Embry asked, sliding into the seat next to me.

"Stop fucking calling her that." I growled.

"Woah, hey, I come in peace. It was only a joke."

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "Sorry Em, i'm just worried about her. Somethings wrong. I can feel it."

"Maybe she's just sick dude. Even saints like Bella Swan get sick."

I shook my head. "No, she's not sick, that would've been obvious. I... I think her Dad is abusing her."

He froze beside me. "What? How'd you figure that?"

"At my Mom's funeral, I pinched her side, and she had to leave early because it hurt so bad. Then she starts missing all this school, and when I do see her she's... Different. More distant. I even saw a bruise on her wrist the other day."

"Well have you asked her if thats the case?"

I glared at him. "Of course I asked her! And all she does is deny it and say she's fine. Embry, I know you don't like her, and probably don't give two shits about what I'm saying, but i'm scared. Actually scared. Charlie is Chief of police. He can basically do whatever he wants and get away with it."

Embry patted my back. "She makes you happy, and your my bestfriend man, of course I care. Just go over her house after school and see whats up. Call me if you need back up."

I smirked alittle. "Thanks Em." Just then the bell rang and just as me and Embry where walking out the cafeteria, I felt a rough shove to my shoulder. Paul walked past me with a smile on his face.

"Watch where your walking princess." He said. Then turned around again and I made a move to hit him back, but Quil beat me to it.

"What the fuck did I tell you?" He said. " His Mom just died, leave him the hell alone.

Paul glared at him, embarrassed, then stormed away with Jared hot on his tail.

"Than-" I barely had the word out of my mouth, before Quil interrupted me.

"Yeah whatever. We're still not cool Black, but I'm sorry about your Mom."

I nodded, he walked away and the day went on painfully slow. When the dismissal bell did finally ring, I was practically pushing people down to get out of the door and too my truck.

I growled when my phone rang, right when I started the car. I was ready to press ignore too, until Bella's picture popped up.

"Bella, I'm glad you called." I breathed, relieved.

"Good, because I need you to do me a favor." She said, softly into the reciever. She sounded weak, and that made clench the phone harder.

"Anything."

"Do you mind coming to pick me up?"

"Are you crazy? Of course not! I'm on my way now."

"No no, not right now. Around dinner time? Please?"

I didn't know if I could wait that long, and sighed. "Yeah okay dinner time. Love you."

Her line went dead.

...

I pick Bella up at the designated time and she got into the car silently, only giving me a small smile when I leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"So I figured since it was dinner, we could go to that italian place in town. It is named after you after all." I said, breaking the silence.

She gave me another tiny smile. "Sure Jacob, that sounds fine."

And so thats what we did. And for a while things almost seemed back to normal. I got her to smile and laugh, we never ran out of things to talk about and things couldn't have been any better.

But I never said they couldn't get worse.

At some point during dinner, Bella's hair came loose, and as she was pushing a strand behind her ear, her sweater fell down her arm and I dropped my fork loudly on my plate, gaining some peoples attention.

"Bella! Who did that?" I whispered harshly.

"What? Did what Jacob?" She answered confused.

"That bruise on your fucking wrist who did it? And don't you dare blow me off."

She looked down at her lap. "Jacob its not what your thinking-"

I punched the table and she jumped looking at me in surprise. "Like hell it isn't! Now tell me who did it!" I roared.

"Stop it Jacob, you are making a scene. Please, its nothing. Nobody did it."

"So what it just magically appeared Bella? Stop lieing to me!"

Tears filled her beautiful brown eyes and she got up and left the restaurant quickly. I instantly felt bad and hurriedly put enough money on the table to cover the meal, then chased after her. I found her standing near the side of the building, taking slow measured breaths.

"Bella, I'm so sorry for acting like that." I whispered, hesitantly placing my hands on her cheeks. Her eyes slowly opened and I kissed her forehead. "But you have to know that when it comes to you, nothing else matters. All I care about is your well being, and that bruise just freaked me out. Tell me the truth, is your Dad hitting you?"

She shook her head furiously. "My father would never hit me! The bruise... I did it. I hit my arm on the door Jam in the kitchen."

I breathed out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. Okay, well now that I'm done being an over reacting asshole, how about we make the rest of this night as good as the beginning?"

She nodded, with a small smile and we just decided to walk around town. Hand in hand, neither of us said a word as we walk down the streets together, getting weird stares, or laughter from people from the school. I didn't give a damn who saw us anymore. I loved her and I wasn't ashamed.

Then I saw Claire and Leah. They stopped and gave us a dirty glare, before walking again, but Leah, she looked back and gave me a look of sadness and longing. For a second I did feel bad for the way I treated her, but after all she did to Bella, I could find it in my heart to sorry.

"I guess old habits die hard, huh?" I joked. Bella's face remained emotionless as we heading through a alley that led to her house. "What? Are you still upset about what happened earlier?" She shook her head. "Okay... Worried about college applications?"

"No...I'm not applying to college." She answered quietly.

I stopped walking and looked at her confused. "You going to take a year off and do the whole peace core thing?"

"No, none of that."

"Then what are you going to do?"

She looked into my eyes, hers shining with sadness. "I'm sick Jacob."

"Well then let me take you home and you'll be better tomorr-"

"No, stop, Jacob." She said, frustrated. I fell silent confused at her behavior. "I'm _sick._ I have leukemia."

My eyes widened before I started chuckling and shaking my head in disbelief. "No. No, your only eighteen, you have your whole life in front of you."

She shook her head and tears filled her eyes for a second time this night. "I found out two years ago that i've stopped responding to treatments."

I paused for a minute to take that in.

_Stopped responding to treatments..._

"Why didn't you tell me?" I said through gritted teeth.

Tears started falling down her cheeks. "The docotr said I should go live my life normally, the best I could. I didn't want anyone to be weird around me."

"Including me?" I said, raising my voice alittle.

"Especially you!" she cried.

I opened my mouth to say something, but I was at a lose for words.

"I-I was getting along with everything fine Jacob, I was accepting it. Then... Then you came along. And I do not need a reason to be angry at god."

She looked at me for another minute, then turned and ran down the alley sobbing.

While I was left there.

Heartbroken.

***PLEASE READ!***

**OMFG! Poor Jacob :( Things just won't go his way will they? Now some of you are wondering if this will end the way the movie did. Even though I don't want to ruin the ending of THIS story, I can honestly say this will NOT end the same way as the movie. You'll just have to stick around and find out the way it will end! :DD So pwease stick with me? =^_^=**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 10

**Okay okay, this isn't a new chapter and I know I promised to post a new chapter, but RL has been a SERIOUS pain in the ass. I've got college exams coming up, and now My new computer, (The one I had my friend buy me back in the howl at the moon days) just got a fucking virus and completely crashed. Something with the hard drive or whatever, so I have to get THAT fixed. I think computers genuinely hate me. Its ridiculous. UGH.**

**I won't bore you with my complaining though, I'll just say that I will try to get to the library as much as possible or maybe I'll borrow a friends laptop, because its been F.O.R.E.V.E.R since I updated End of the dream and especially Heaven Sent.**

**Please just bear with me, I hope to have everything sorted out soon, and once I do I will post a gazillion chapters! :D**

**-Keke**


End file.
